creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Lines and Dreams
I never thought much of the dream when it had begun. It seemed to have no harm, or meaning at the time. But now it seems to liberate me to find out what it may be saying. It all started at age 5. My family was Christian, but we had never really gone to church, never had much faith. I ,as a young child, never really looked for a meaning to life, other than living the day to day life, and savoring the happiness it brought. Or the sadness it brought, like when I heard the news that Uncle Dwayne had died. I did not really know Dwayne, as I live in the north and he in the south, but I still went to his service. I normally didn't like wearing a dress being that I was sort of a tom-boy, but my parents said I had to. When we first walked in, I saw a man that I did not recognize at first. He was wearing all white, with a scraggly yet trim beard. A dirty yet beautiful face. I turned to my mother with puzzlement, asking "Who is the man by the altar praying?" My mother looked down confused, replying, "What man are you speaking of?" I then turned to see that the man had disappeared. My curiosity was very intricate at the time. I slowly lost hope of seeing the beautiful man's face again while in the south. It wasn't long when we came back from the south that I had the dream for the first time. The dream was all black and white, and the entire dream was of a simple finger drawing a white line within all darkness. The further the line went, the brighter it got. Suddenly I awoke, not thinking too much but just another odd dream of mine. It wasn't until a few weeks later, I had the same dream. Except the line did not get any darker or any brighter from the last dream I had. I had not had the dream again, until I had entered junior high. I had this "boyfriend" for a few weeks, until he embarrassed me in front of the few friends I had. That night I cried myself to sleep, wondering why. Only to have the dream for the first time in a long while. The dream started where the last one had ended, except the dream began with the line getting darker for a while then staying that dark. I then awoke in the morning, regretting what school had in store the next day. The next dream came only a few months later when a rumor was spread that I was pregnant. After bawling my eyes out, I fell into a deep peaceful sleep. I was in the dream again, but the finger was letting gaps in the line, only to completely stop drawing the line by the end. For the rest of my school years, I never had any dreams related to it again. It wasn't until I got married when I was 40 that I had the dream again. The night was when we first officially moved into our new house. When I finally fell asleep with my lover at my side, I saw the finger again only drawing the line with gaps in it. The following morning, I told my husband about it and how I've had them occasionally over the years. He thought nothing of them, but I still did. In my later years, I had children and grandchildren, only to have them all move away from where I lived. Having this happen, along with my husband passing, they submitted me to a nursing home. I spent the last 7 years of my life there. Up until the last year, I only had the dream with gaps in the line a few times. One night in August, I remember getting wheeled back to my room thinking, " I never did meet the man in white." That night laid down, gazing at the crucifix I got from my husband above my door. Again, I had the dream. It was like the original dream I had before, where the line was solid once again and becoming brighter. The dream went for awhile, only to see the finger finally seize. I was finally able to look and see that the finger was not mine. I looked up to see the face of the man in the white. He came close to me and said, "You have come a long way." I asked the man, " What have these dreams all meant?". He came closer, putting his hand on my shoulder, and said, " I was drawing a path for you to follow." Puzzled I said, "But there were gaps at times and eventually it disappeared!" He smiled and said, "Then why did you continue?" I looked at him pondering to myself, never really thinking why. "I guess I had faith that you would lead me in the right direction." He then took my hand, " Well I'm glad you did." And together we walked to a bright light I saw in the distance, only to see the shining gates of heaven........ By: Jordan Kelch, Johnny Landwehr, and Mark Waldick Category:Gods Category:Dreams/Sleep